the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
TFv03 CH 07 Lives of Others (annotated)
Annotations for Lives of Others from Honeysuckle & Pain. Page 201 Lorna Dee Cervantes (born August 6, 1954) is an award-winning Chicana, of Mexican and Native American (Chumash), ancestry. She is a feminist, activist poet who is considered one of the major Chicana poets of the past 40 years. She has been described by Alurista, as "probably the best Chicana poet active today." (Wikipedia) Chicano or Chicana (also spelled Xicano or Xicana) is a chosen identity of some Mexican Americans in the United States. The term Chicano is sometimes used interchangeably with Mexican-American. Both names are chosen identities within the Mexican-American community in the United States. However, these terms have a wide range of meanings in various parts of the Southwest. The term became widely used during the Chicano Movement by Mexican Americans to express pride in a shared cultural, ethnic and community identity (Wikipedia) Full quote: “Emplumada” When summer ended the leaves of snapdragons withered taking their shrill-colored mouths with them. They were still, so quiet. They were violet where umber now is. She hated and she hated to see them go. Flowers born when the weather was good-this she thinks of, watching the branch of peaches daring their ways above the fence, and further, two hummingbirds, hovering, stuck to each other, arching their bodies in grim determination to find what is good, what is given them to find. These are warriors distancing themselves from history. They find peace in the way they contain the wind and are gone. Page 203 6.26 17 days since we last saw Luther Page 205 ten-behind-bars ? Esplained why written like this? Teyo dice que conoces a estos vatos, Esto va para ellos. Y esto para nosotros. Teyo said he knows these guys. This is for them. And this for us. Y lo que sobra And what is left?\What remains? Al mismo tiempo at the same time Los tapados covered, earthworms? copper ?, Earthworms absorb discarded copper nanomaterials presented in soil Page 206 listo pa actuar ''' listo par actuar – ready to act '''Diez grandes 10.000 Troca ''' cargo truck '''Two extra 2.000 Mero mero ''' Spanish slang for the best, the top, the greatest. Can also be can be used to refer to a leader of a group '''Olérselas sniff, smell Desmadre urban: Total chaos, Also Used frequently in the chicano "paisa" culture to describe an event that is spectacular. Google Translate: Animal House Page 207 chalán horsedealer, someone dedicated to make deals on purchases and sales Seguro ''' insurance '''Una coladera colander Page 208 him the rat Teyo sent Luther to kill no le hace doesn’t matter La propuesta proposal La meta goal Page 209 Domingo Persianos name meaning: persian born on Sunday Page 210 padroteando pimp Mercas mercar - to trade Page 211 las garras ' the claws '''La chamba' work activity, occasional and poorly paid work Power House Highland Ave, Hollywood Red Lion Glendale Blvd, Los Angeles The Psalm S Flower St, Los Angeles Page 212 sushi he ate it with Teyo Pacifico peaceful, pacific ocean Rodeo Drive a shopping district and a major tourist attraction Camisas shirts Page 213 caderas hips Por lo mismo that’s why Page 214 Pinche sonrisota ' fucking smiling girl, pinche is also kitchen boy Page 215 '''caliente ' hot, horny '''Mandil pinafore, apron Forties ounce, bottle of liquor Page 216 gabachos gringos, Americans Page 219 'collection service ' debt collector Category:Annotations